


Sweet Escape

by LelianasSong



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: For Eirun Cadash, Halamshiral was a nightmare from the start. Only sneaking away with Sera could hope to bring an entertaining end to such a trying night.





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImprobableIntellect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableIntellect/gifts).

> I have missed Dragon Age fic so I really enjoyed writing this!!
> 
> A big thank you to ImprobableIntellect for allowing me to write this!

Eirun was going to kill Sera for leaving her alone in the middle of Halamshiral with a bunch of Orlesians nobles and fuck knows whatelse! Why the party hadn’t just ended when Florianne had been caught, she did not know. This evening had been too long and the only way this was going to be anywhere near tolerable was with Sera’s laughter and offhand jibes at the guests. Frowning, Eirun cast her keen eyes around the room, hoping against hope that she would see a mess of blonde hair and that disgusting uniform some bright spark had decided to put them in. 

When she came up empty once more, she huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. There were plenty of people talking around. Too much talking. The Orlesians kept casting her glances, some averting their eyes out of reverence and others just plainly twittering their inane gossip between each other, unafraid of their glances and not overly subtle in their execution. Closing her eyes for a moment, Cadash tried to drown them all out and think about whether Sera had told her she was going anywhere. She needed to find her or else she was going to go absolutely crazy.

“Inquisitor?” came the only Orlesian voice that Eirun thought she could tolerate right now, as she looked up to find Leliana looking down at her.

“Sister Nightingale,” Eirun nodded in acknowledgement, pushing away from the wall but still keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Anything else that needs my attention or can I just enjoy my evening?”

“Enjoy it? From the look on your face, that outcome doesn’t seem very likely!” Leliana laughed, perhaps more freely than Eirun had heard her before. The fact she could laugh so in such a place was concerning. Then again, most of the excitement in her eyes all evening had been. “I believe if you’re looking for Sera, I saw her disappear towards one of her caches.”

“You know about those?”

“I know about everything that’s going on in this Palace, Inquisitor.” Leliana smiled, her lips quirking into a smirk as she took a sip of blood red wine. “She told me she wants you to find her. Must be something excellent in those caches.” 

“Oh, I bet there is… she wants me to go find her then? Can’t  _ imagine _ what she wants to do.” 

“No need to play so  _ coy _ , Inquisitor. I dare say these nobles need another scandal, my it’s only been ten minutes since the last one! They must be starving for it.” The bard raised an eyebrow, motioning her head to the doors. “You should hurry up before it’s time to leave  _ and _ before Josephine can find you.”

Almost forgetting to nod to the Spymaster in thanks, Eirun took strides through the crowd, trying to make her way through the taller bodies that stood in her path. It seemed almost as if most of the Orlesians simply parted for her, many with smiles that Eirun knew would not reach their eyes, despite the masks that shielded them. She had no cause to stop, no need to listen to any who may have dared utter a word to her as she finally got to the doors.

Looking down at the map of the Palace, Eirun narrowed her eyes at the one and only Red Jenny cache that had not been crossed off. It was relatively secluded, within a courtyard that appeared to be guarded by one of those damned halla statues. As she made her way, she took the last remaining statue in her possession out, looking around as she finally reached the door and slotted it into place. With a magical, yellow glow, the door seemed to shimmer and a lock mechanism clicked somewhere. By the Stone, magic continued to be super weird. What was wrong with a regular door that she could pick, with regular keys rather than this statue situation?

When she pushed the door open, she found the courtyard to be thankfully empty. Not a single soul seemed to be here, there were simply the sound of crickets chirping in the evening air and the muffled sounds of guests beyond the door. Placing her hands behind her back, Eirun made to walk forward and further into the gardens when a figure launched out of the nearest rose bush, pressing her into the door with a whack and almost sending her tumbling. If not for the very loud and unmistakable giggling, Eirun would have twirled a dagger out instantly. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Sera’s waist, trying to steady herself as she was promptly greeted with the sight of Sera’s chest practically in her face.

“About friggin’ time, Inky!” Sera laughed, leaning back just a little, though still keeping one her hands leaning on the door above Eirun’s head.

“You know Leliana had to tell me where you’d gone to, right?” Eirun laughed, running her hands up and down Sera’s sides, coaxing another giggle from her lover’s lips.

“Oh she’s alright! She likes to play, even though she hides it. You took  _ ages _ , I almost had to fiddle myself.”

“Oh no, what a shame! We can’t have you having to do it all by yourself.” Her hands moved down the elf's thighs, squeezing the toned flesh beneath her fingers.

“Yeah, I know! Now, you going to make it up to me or what?"

Sera leant down, her broad grin shining in the darkness as she lowered her lips to Eirun's. Her fingers fisted hard in her hair, dragging the dwarf closer to her as if kissing Cadash was as needed to her as breathing air. It was messy and hungry as always as Eirun met each kiss with enthusiasm. A low growl emanated from her throat as Sera sank her teeth into her lip, a dangerous sound when they could still hear the sounds of nobles laughing on the other side of the door.

"You think they'll hear us?" Sera laughed, her head tilting to the side as heated lips brushed trails of fire along her neck. Eirun nibbled, relishing in the sound of Sera's laughing gasp. "Oh? You want them to hear?"

There was nothing to do but to laugh at the thought of the gossiping faces scandalised by the sounds of Eirun and Sera. Two women they had turned their nose up at, at first. "I don't care if they hear, what will they do? Kill us with a sneer?" 

"Like to see them  _ try _ !"

"Let's make them squirm then."

Smirking, Eirun winked at her lover and pushed off of the door, turning them around until Sera's back hit the wall with a thud and a cackle. Her hands quickly went to Sera's uniform, knowing they didn't have much time. With deft fingers, she pulled hastily at the sash and the waist belt, shredding each until she could open the front of the jacket with much more ease. It was a nightmare to get through, but it made the breathy moan she drew from Sera’s lips with the press of her lips all the sweeter. All evening she had thought of this, of being able to let go and forget about the responsibility and the plots. Right now it was just her and Sera. It was her time to do what she wanted and it sent a surge of relief through her body.

Pushing Sera hard against the wall, Eirun revealed her small breasts, and leant up to trail open, messy kisses up across her chest. She brushed her fingers and lips over one of the many scars that littered Sera’s body. A small knick here, a larger mark there, everything that reminded her of just how tangible and real this woman was. Just how much she could contend with her and relate in a way that she simply could not with the rest of her life at the moment. When she finally enveloped one of Sera’s nipples with her lips, it was to the resulting sigh of both of them. How she adored to simply feel Sera, the way her breath would hitch and a laugh would break out on a sigh. The way she would arch her back into Eirun’s expert and waiting mouth as she rolled and flicked her tongue over a hardening nub. 

“This ain’t fair, Inky,” Sera rasped, her fingers flexing on Eirun’s shoulder bringing a pain that trod the line with pleasure exquisitely. “Bush. Get behind that bush.”

Eirun pulled back, arching an eyebrow at Sera. It took only a second of her distraction before Sera managed to swiftly get out of her hold. She grabbed Eirun’s hands, leading her backwards with a cheeky smirk on her lips. Moving to the corner of the courtyard, there were a cluster of bushes and plants that decorated a grassy area. It was private enough to allow them the space they needed, not nearly close enough to the door to be interrupted so easily, but with just the right level of risk that anyone could enter that door now that it was no longer locked. It was-

“Perfect.”

Sera laughed at Eirun’s exclamation, as they finally reached the relative privacy of the bushes. It did not take long before Cadash was pushed down to the grass and found Sera hastily taking all of the fastening off of her uniform now. She wasn't disrobed entirely, the jacket hanging open to expose her chest as she had done to Sera and now strong hands shimmied her trousers with just enough room for Sera to push her hand beneath the waistband. It started with a rough press between her legs and Eirun groaned, feeling as those deft fingers pressed at her through her underclothes. Sera always seemed to enjoy the sounds she drew from Eirun the most, almost as if it were a game to get as many of them out of her as possible. The first rub of her clit was hard but not fast, a tease that sent a shudder down her spine. 

“Oh, you’re already wet, huh?” Sera asked, smirking down at Eirun. “Been wet long?”

“All night, thinking of you,” Cadash breathed as Sera began kissing her neck. She rocked her hips up, chasing the friction and thankful that Sera was not the kind to tease for too long. She didn’t enjoy making her wait, probably because she was impatient to be touched herself. Always a laugh on her lips.

“Fuck, I like the sound of that, Inky!”

As if to show her appreciation, Sera hastily pushed Eirun’s smalls to the side, letting the rough pads of her fingers press through molton, slick heat. By the Stone, it felt so good to feel those fingers part her wet folds, to feel as they teased and opened her up for an exploratory thumb that pressed through the centre of her. A loud moan escaped her lips, not caring for a moment who could hear them, who might walk by. All she cared about was letting go of some of that tension she’d been holding onto all evening. Long fingers found her entrance, a puff of laughter pressed against her neck as Sera must have felt just how easily she could slip her fingers inside.

The thrusts were slow at first, pumping and curling against the puffed ridge that made Eirun grit her teeth and grab tightly into Sera’s hair. Her back arched, allowing her to move harder into the movements, fucking herself effectively on Sera’s fingers and taking as much pleasure as she could. It seemed her lover was more than content to let her, breathing heavily with desire and exertion mixed into one. The moonlight highlighted her features, that ever present twinkle of mirth in her eyes and that smile that made Eirun sometimes forget about the shit around them. How could she think of a cursed hole in the sky when there was fun to be had on the ground? 

Not content to stay at Eirun’s neck, Sera moved to kiss her messily. Eirun reached up to grab Sera’s hip, pulling her down onto a thick, toned thigh and relishing in the moan that came. It was intoxicating to feel Sera’s body grinding hard against hers as the rest of the world slipped away. It was frustrating to only feel Sera’s clothed pussy on her thigh, a thought that seemed to be shared by Sera as she grunted in frustration, though unwilling to remove her fingers from inside Cadash’s drenched heat. A third finger was added instead, stretching Cadash so pleasantly that she could not help the pleased growl that rumbled in her throat.

“Did you hear that? Was that some sort of animal?”

Cadash’s eyes widened as she heard the words, clamping her mouth shut as she listened to the muffled sounds of people behind the door. It seemed as if Sera had heard them too, as she leant to Eirun’s ear, giggling lowly and licking the shell until a shiver ran down her spine.

“You gonna be quiet? Or you want an audience?” Sera whispered, her fingers not letting up as they curled inside of her and the heel of her palm pressed deliciously against Eirun’s clit. “You want them to come play too?”

“No, keep quiet,” Eirun hissed, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the pleasure and keeping herself as silent as possible as she heard the muffled voices still at the door. 

“Good, you know I don’t like to share anyway,” Sera chuckled, sinking her teeth into Eirun’s neck. “Their faces though…”

“Fuck, I’m so  _ close _ ,” Eirun gasped, one of her hands digging into the dirt and grass beneath her. 

“It turn you on? Knowing we could get caught?” Sera seemed to punctuate her words with a hard stroke against her clit that made her want to rock her hips harder down into the touches. Eirun wanted it, needed the release and Sera knew it. She damn knew it.

“ _ Fuck _ !”

Eirun shoved her fist into her mouth as she felt her muscles tightening, coiling up and up until she knew she would come soon. The release was coming, her moans muffled behind her hand and Sera’s smirk was not helping matters. Stone, it felt so good. So fucking good and so much better than anything else tonight. Her hips rocked frantically chasing that climax, as Sera seemed to be giving it to her willingly. Harder and harder, those fingers worked her so well until she felt her body shatter and stutter as that coiled pressure held and held and released with such force. Her entire being seemed to shake as Sera fucked her through the orgasm, her back hitting the dirt rhythmically as they panted and moaned through the sensations.

When she finally came down from her high, Eirun could not help but laugh at the self-satisfied smirk on Sera’s lips. “Come ‘ere. I got just the seat for you after that.” Eirun pulled at Sera’s hips, urging her upwards.

Without needing to be told twice, Sera pulled down her trousers quickly and crawled up Eirun’s body. She settled on her chest for a moment, with her hands on her hips and a glint in her eye as she looked down at Eirun’s ready and waiting mouth.

“I never get tired of this,” Sera giggled, putting her own hands down to stroke at her exposed clit. 

Sera was soaked just as Eirun had been and as the dwarf looked at her lover, she could not help but wet her lips. She’d never tire of this sight, but she found herself hungrier for the taste. With a hard tug, Eirun pulled her up further until she leant and swiped her tongue through the heat between Sera’s thighs. She took her time, slowly teasing the folds of her pussy with her tongue, short swipes up and a long, teasing swipe down. Each movement was encouraged by Sera, who rocked and circled her hips harder onto her face. Her body was hunched forward, grasping with one hand on Eirun’s hair and the other propping her up. Her lithe, archer body moved fluidly with each ragged breath and low moan. It was a pleasure to hear such sounds and to taste just how hot she had made Sera, just how much her lover desired her.

“Fuck, right there, right…  _ fuck!” _ Sera gasped as Eirun took her clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Her tongue circled and flicked at the area, sending more shuddering breaths out of Sera’s lungs.

Wrapping her arms around Sera’s thighs, Eirun moved her mouth eagerly, dipping her tongue inside her entrance and drawing her closer and closer to the edge. Sera’s orgasms were always so filled with laughter and lewd jokes and the fact that Sera sounded so breathless now was something new. Perhaps being out in public like this was doing more for her than she let on. With a wicked grin, Eirun moved her fingers to Sera’s entrance, focusing her lips on a swollen clit as she sank two fingers deep into her. Frantic hips rolled faster, riding Eirun’s mouth and fingers until Eirun felt the way warm walls fluttered against her fingers. They clenched once, a low groan rolling through Sera as Eirun followed it with hard sucks and a delicious curl of her fingers that sent Sera closer to the edge.

Arching her back and throwing her head back, Sera came louder than Eirun had. The muffled voices had disappeared but there was no doubt that they would attract attention now. Still, Eirun did not slow down, letting Sera messily fuck herself on her fingers and tongue and ride out the orgasm that clenched at Sera’s muscles and walls. Sera’s breaths were heavy, rising and falling raggedly as her body twitched and shook. Eirun simply smirked, lazily lapping at the remaining wetness and cleaning some that had smeared her chin as she had eaten her lover out.

After a moment, Sera collapsed beside her, giggling and wrapping her arms around her. Their lips found each other easily, holding and kissing each other upon the grass and basking in the warm glow of sex. The moonlight seemed to bathe them both in light, illuminating skin that Eirun could not help but trace with her fingers and kiss each freckle on her skin. They would have a bit of time here, only a bit, before they would need to straighten themselves up and then return to the ballroom. 

“Fancy a dance, Inky?” Sera asked, winking as she began to pull up her trousers and redo the buttons on her jacket.

“You sure you want to show our faces after that?”

“Why not? Can’t wait to see Vivi’s  _ face _ when she spots us!”

Eirun snorted, sitting up and following Sera’s lead with dressing. Before long, they were both stood, both looking slightly disheveled but neither caring all too much. Besides, Eirun was certain other guests had done the same thing, they just actually cared about what they looked like after. Eirun and Sera? Well, they set tongues wagging anyway, so what was the problem with some more, right?

Who have a shit anyway? Eirun hadn’t wanted this life, she didn’t want to be Inquisitor. If anyone said anything, it wasn’t her problem. Maybe the world owed her for what she was going through. Maybe she just simply deserved an escape from this every now and then and who better to find her sweet escape with than Sera, with her crude jokes and that twinkling smirk?


End file.
